


Drunk In Love

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, happy future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: *Reposted in solidarity and to add to the outpouring of fics here today. This was written last year but is set before the legal wedding*Future fic. Aaron returns home to Robert following their separate stag nights. Just a bit of fluff, looking ahead to happier times.





	Drunk In Love

Robert was sipping his glass of wine, sitting alone at Mill. Bernice and Vic had just sloped off home in their tipsy states, the three of them having demolished a few bottles of wine between them. The evening had started at David's shop - the man organising an impromptu lock-in for Robert's 'sort of' stag do. 

Bob had joined them as well, and had been more entertaining than Robert had expected. The older man had been married so many times that he had plenty of advice. Mainly what not to do if you wanted your marriage to last. 

David's input was more sobering with him having come through a cancer battle only two years previously: make the most of every moment and live life to the full. 

Bernice, well, she was still missing Andy, an emotion that always came on in waves when she had a few drinks. 

And Victoria was currently in the loved-up stage of her a reunion with Adam. Something that shone through in her drunken declarations that she was "so so happy" for Robert, her big brother marrying the love of his life again. Legally this time, too.

Overall, it had been a good night. Robert had brought his sister and stepsister back to the cottage and they had drank, ordered a takeaway and talked rubbish for hours. Now his phone buzzed with a text, and he smiled when he saw it was from Aaron. 

‘Home soon Adam drunk love u xxx’

Robert chuckled, the kisses and affection not usually in Aaron’s nature when it came to texting. He typed back a reply.

‘Adam’s drunk is he? Are you sure it’s not you Mr Dingle? xxx’

And then he added another message.

‘Love you too’

Aaron didn’t reply, but Robert didn’t worry. He had been on his own stag night in Hotten with Adam, Pete, Paddy and a few of the Dingles. He had plenty of people looking out for him. 

Five minutes later Aaron stumbled through the door, Adam holding him up with an arm around his shoulder. Robert stood from the sofa, abandoned his drink and went to help, though he was swaying slightly himself. 

“There you go mate, home safe and sound,” Adam said, a little worse for wear himself but not as far gone as Aaron. Robert had been right. He held onto him by the waist as they both thanked their friend. Adam grinned and left them to it.

“You alright?” Robert checked as he led Aaron to the sofa. The man sat down heavily, head flopping to his side.

“Mhmm,” was his reply. 

Laughing fondly at him, Robert headed into the kitchen. “I’ll get you some water.” When he returned he thought Aaron had fallen asleep. He deposited the glass on the table next to his wine and sat next to his soon-to-be official husband. As he pressed a soft kiss to the younger man’s forehead, Aaron opened his eyes and sat up.

“Oh, awake now are we?”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Aaron insisted.

“Yeah, okay. Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

“No, can we just stay here for a bit longer?”

Robert picked up the water and held it up to his mouth. “Alright. Here, drink up.”

Aaron went to take the glass from him, but struggled and seemed to realise he needed the help. And complied and gulped down half the water. “Thanks.”

“Did you have a good time?”

“Mmm.” Aaron nodded, then started laughing. Robert’s eyes lit up at the sound. It never failed to make him happy.

“What is it?”

“Ended up in Bar West. Some bloke tried to chat up Paddy…was funnier than last time.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Er, last time?!”

The corner of Aaron’s mouth turned up as he recalled the memory. “Took him and Marlon in there once, after I first came out.”

The thought of the two hapless men being out of their depth in a gay bar made Robert snort with laughter himself. Once they had recovered, Aaron looked at him. “Have you been all on your own?” He looked so adorably concerned and Robert wanted to kiss away the frown on his face, bring back that delighted grin. “I said you should have come with us.”

“No, Vic and Bernice left not long before you got in.”

Aaron noticed the extra wine glasses scattered on the coffee table. “You spent your stag do with women?” he asked. Then chuckled. “I just made that sound way dodgier than it is.”

Robert rolled his eyes playfully. “Bob and David were involved in the festivities too, I’ll have you know.”

“They your mates now?”

“Maybe. Not my best mates though.”

“No?” Aaron’s eyes were drooping. Robert took the now empty glass from him. 

“No. That’s you.”

“I’m your best mate?”

Robert dropped a quick kiss to his lips. “Yeah,” he replied with a smile. Aaron’s sleepiness was put on pause for a moment as he took in that special smile that he knew Robert reserved only for him.

“Well, don’t tell Adam,” Aaron announced in a stage whisper, as if the man was likely to overhear them somehow. “But you’re my best mate.”

With another chuckle – drunk Aaron was one of the most entertaining things he’d ever witnessed – Robert nodded back. “Your secret’s safe with me, Dingle. Wouldn’t want him getting jealous, would we?”

“You keep saying the wrong name,” Aaron told him matter-of-factly as Robert finally eased him out of his seat and walked him carefully up the spiral staircase.

“Hmm?” 

Aaron waited until Robert had helped him into their bed, having taken his shoes and jeans off for him. “You called me Mr Dingle earlier.”

Robert crawled under the covers himself now. “Oh?”

“It’s Mr Sugden to you, actually,” Aaron said firmly.

“Ah, I can say it officially in a couple of days. I guess I haven’t called you that since our first wedding.”

Aaron’s eyes were closed now, but he felt around for Robert’s hand and laced their fingers together. Robert wrapped his other arm around him. “I missed you calling me that.” Aaron said in a quiet voice.

Robert held him a bit tighter. “Yeah?”

“Even when I kept saying we were over and it was too late and I wasn’t interested any more…I still wanted you. I missed you and I missed my new name.”

Maybe it was their shared alcohol intake making them sentimental, but Robert didn’t care. He had needed to hear that. And maybe if Aaron hadn’t had a few too many beers he wouldn’t be admitting it so freely. “I missed you too. So much.”

“Robert?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I…I mean, how would you feel if I…”

“Aaron. Whatever it is, just ask me, okay?”

He felt, rather than heard Aaron take a big breath – he was still cuddling into him. “I want to take your name for real, when we get married. If…if it’s alright with you.”

Robert felt tears on their way but didn’t want to let go of Aaron to wipe them away. “You want…really?”

“I was thinking Sugden-Dingle.”

“I love you so much.”

“I still want my Mr Sugden nickname, though. And I love you.”

“I hope you remember this in the morning. You’re so hammered,” Robert pressed a kiss to the back of Aaron’s neck. 

“I’m not!” Aaron protested on a sigh that Robert knew meant he was close to sleep.

“Okay. Goodnight, Mr Sugden.”

All he got was a light snore in response.


End file.
